Automatic
by rikoxriko
Summary: Before Suigetsu joins Sasuke's team, he frees Asami, a girl that was imprisoned in the same building as him, unknown to Uchiha. Asami finds that despite a sadistic leader, an annoying red head, and a skitzo teammate, that she can find happiness. Sui/OC
1. Fire Cage

**Hello everyone. this, in NO way, is assosiated with Amnesia. Just to be clear. :D Enjoy.**

* * *

I watched the raven haired boy enter the warehouse, making my suspicions and the rumors true. Orochimaru was, indeed, dead. And Sasuke had killed him.

Why he was here, I couldn't understand. He had said to me that he wanted to kill someone, but why would he have come for me to help?

I glanced forward at the room next to the ceiling, orange flames licking the glass, contained in the small, compact cell. "You'll be out soon Asami. Soon."

Sasuke stepped in front of the tank and cut a slit in it, causing all the water that made up my body to slither out of the glass container and onto the ground.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Good. Now come with me."

"Whoa whoa, who else is coming on this little trip eh?"

"I'm taking Juugo from the North base and Karin from the South base."

"Oh really..."

"What?"

"It's just...I don't get along with them very well."

"There will be no need for you to get along with them. You just have to work with them."

"Well, you did let me go, so I guess I have to huh? Then again...I don't know what to make of you if you picked them..."

"Stop blathering and get some clothes on."

I chuckled. "You really do talk like you're in charge huh?"

"Tch."

I slid into the water, appearing behind him. I put my finger to his head.

"Let's get this relationship here in the clear, ne? Just because you killed Orochimaru doesn't mean you're Mac Daddy now. All of us were after him. Someone would have gotten him eventually." I glanced up to Asami's cell. She certainly would have been the next best bet, though her cell contained her brutally. "Because Orochimaru liked you, you just simply had the most chances to get him."

"Your point?"

I pushed my finger into his skull. "I have the advantage here, don't I?"Sasuke simply looked at me uninterested.

I laughed and lifted my hand away from his head. "Just kidding! You're heart didn't skip a beat there, so it must not have been a fluke that you beat Orochimaru." I stepped away from him, starting to look for my clothes. "I've heard that you were pretty strong. You were in that team that beat Zabuza-senpai, weren't you?"

Sasuke remained as silent as ever.

"I'll go with you under two conditions."

Sasuke turned, now semi-interested.

"There's someone else here that deserves to be free." I nodded to Asami's cell. Sasuke raised one eyebrow at me, but he turned away as I pulled on the clothes he threw at me.

I jumped up on the old, broken fire escape-like stairs that lead to Asami's cell, Sasuke right behind me. I walked up to the platform right in front of the glass, pressing my hands on it and tried to look through.

"Why didn't Orochimaru mention this person was here?"

"This is one of his more brutal experiments that he likes to cover up when he has guests." I tapped at the glass and then turned to Sasuke. "You mind cutting a door in this like you did my tank? It's fire-proof, but I'm sure your fancy sword should do the trick. Orochimaru obviously wanted to give you something that could cut through things other than rice paper, eh?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, which just proved he had no sense of humor. I just hoped that he would let Asami come along, otherwise it would be hell. With one swipe of the hand, Sasuke had cut a perfect square that I climbed through, overwhelmed by the heat in the room. Fires licked the walls and ceiling, but were going away due to the hole Sasuke had provided.

I found Asami curled up in a corner, unconscious.

"It's a woman?"

"Of course she's a girl! Didn't I say that already?"

"No."

"...Oh. My bad."

"Why is she kept in a room of fire?"

"Well," I picked her up, her light brown hair sticking to the moisture on my arms. "What happens when you put fire to ice?"

"It melts."

"Exactly."

I jumped down to tank I had come out from, some water still at the bottom. Setting Asami down, I kicked the glass to make a large enough hole to put her through. I picked her up again and slipped her into the water.

"She has the same thing as me, only in stead of just water making up her body, she is made of ice. They kept her in a room of fire because though it completely melted her, the sweat would just freeze over and become part of her body again. It was basically constant pain and heat for her."

"Why would she be in constant pain in stead of a tank like you?"

"Two main reasons, the first being that she can also control ice, and so she could just turn the water to ice and break herself out. The second because they were breaking her pride."

"Breaking her pride?"

"She was a pain in the ass to them. Never stopped yelling insults and flipping them the bird."

"Not your typical young woman."

"It was fun to listen to while it lasted."

"Lasted being the operative word in that statement."

I turned to see Asami scratching her head, her green eyes squinting at Sasuke.

"This is the sorry bastard that killed the other sorry bastard?"

"If you mean Orochimaru by the second sorry bastard, then yes. And you don't have to thank me for letting you out. I could have just forgotten about you." I was slightly annoyed that Sasuke was getting attention and not me. If not for me, she would be fried! Well not really, but she would be in eternal pain until she died of old age.

She stepped up to Sasuke, looking him straight in the eye. For some reason, I thought for a second she would attack him, but she simply said thanks and turned away.

"Suigetsu, what's up?"

"I save you ass you all you can give me is a 'what's up'?"

"Okay...how's it hangin?"

I rolled my eyes. "You owe me a thank you."

"Why's that?"

"I saved your ass. Didn't I already say that?"

She laughed and hugged me. "Thanks." She whispered it into my ear, a smirk clearly evident by the tone of her voice.

Sasuke cleared his throat, and Asami unwrapped her arms from me. "Suigetsu, what was your second condition?"

"Oh. I just realized I had three. Is that okay?"

When Sasuke didn't say anything but didn't look like he was pondering over it, I just went on with the other two.

"I want Asami to come with us, and I want to be taken to Zabuza's grave so I can get his sword. I am the true heir after all."

"What are you signing me up for Suigetsu?" Asami leaned into my ear and whispered accusingly.

"Something I'm already signed up for."

"Oh."

Sasuke cleared his throat again.

"Can we go now?"

"Awesome."

"Okay, am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?" Asami scratched the back of her head, perplexed.


	2. Commotion

Asami's Point of View

I pushed off my hood, looking at the bridge. Sasuke looked up at the sign, and Suigetsu was drinking some water out of his stupid little sippy-cup.

"Sasuke, are you sure it's here?" Suigetsu looked over at Sasuke, who was still staring up at the sign.

The Great Naruto Bridge. Why would you call a bridge that? "Sasuke?" I looked over at him now too, noticing a slight smile on his lips.

"What's wrong?" Suigetsu's eyebrow rose.

"Nothing." And with that, Sasuke led us down the bridge. I wondered why he was so intent about the sign. Did he know the guy this bridge was named after? I shrugged to myself, causing Suigetsu to look at me.

"You cold or something?" He looked at my tight pants and jacket, and then looked me in the face.

"Nah. I don't feel the cold anymore. Just thinking." I looked at Sasuke's back. He was a really quiet guy.

"Ah, don't let him get to ya. He's just anti-social." Suigetsu grinned, his sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight. I expected Sasuke to attack Suigetsu, but he seemed unfazed by Suigetsu's comment. Maybe he didn't hear him or something.

"Come on. We still have to get Karin and Juugo." Sasuke looked over his shoulder at us, looking impatient.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Suigetsu grinned again, walking faster to catch up.

I looked up at the sky. "Why did I sign up for this?"

As we walked through the small town, I admired the small shops around us.

"Suigetsu..."He looked over his shoulder, slurping water from his cup. "Nani?"

"You two go ahead and get your sword. I'm gonna find a weapon of my own."

Suigetsu shrugged. "Just watch yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "And you have to remind me of this...why?"

He frowned. "I'm just sayin."

Sasuke stopped walking and turned toward us. "Hurry up Suigetsu."

Suigetsu sighed, waved to me, and followed Sasuke through the town.

"Uh. I hate that Uchiha kid. Such a kill-joy." I folded my hands behind my head and went inside one of the tents. I looked at the rows of axes and bows, trying to find a short enough katana to wield. "Damn it. Why did I have to learn short sword? All they have here are freakin long ass swords." I kicked a rock in front of me, and it hit this really big dude in the ankle.

He turned, his eyes glinting in anger at me. "Why're you kicking rocks at me little girl?"

I laughed. "I'm actually tall for my age thank you. You're just a fucking fat-ass."

The man clenched his fists. "Who're you calling fat-ass?"

I blinked. "You. I wouldn't call myself a fat-ass. I've only had 8 meals in the past 8 years, and they were just two loaves of bread."

The guy grabbed me by the collar, and hoisted me in the air. "I don't care how well you eat ya little bitch. I just know no one calls Tuguro Misaga a fat-ass!"I smiled, not even worried my feet were about a foot of the ground. "Well Mr. Misaga, I just did. Now let me go please."

The guy cackled, and threw me against the nearest wall. I turned my body and landed on the wall with my feet, chakra holding me in place. "Ah. I forgot what it's like to fly. Thanks." I grinned at the awe-struck man. I jumped back onto the ground, and started looking through the rest of the shop, ignoring the people giving me weird looks.

Finally, I found a suitable short sword, with a black hilt and an ice-blue tassel. "Ah. Perfect." Before I could get to the register man, I realized I had no money. "Damn. Should've asked the Uchiha for some."

I heard loud footsteps behind me, and I turned to see that Misaga guy with a huge battle axe. "Ah. Mr. Misaga, would you mind lending me some money? I really want this sword you see. I seem to be broke." I gave him my best smile, hoping to get out of this without a fight.

The guy cackled again, and lunged toward me. "Not likely little girl!" He swung the axe at me, and, due to his fatness, I easily dodged. I grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and slipped behind the desk and handed the wallet to the register guy. "Is this enough money for the sword sir?"

"You stole my wallet!" The guy swung the axe at me again, and I pulled the register guy down with me. "Wouldn't want an innocent person to be hurt, eh?" The guy nodded, sweat dripping down the side of his face, he was scared as hell.

I stood, and the guy swung the axe at me again, which I evaded. "You are getting really annoying." As he swung at me again, I caught the axe, ice covering my hand.

"Thanks for your wallet Mr. Misaga." The ice on my hand flew off, pushing the guy and his axe through the tent walls, rendering him unconscious when he hit a pole.

"Whoops. I guess I got kinda mad there, ne?" I walked to the register guy, who handed me the sword, shaking in fear. "Ju-just take it! No ch-charge!"

I smiled. "Oh, thank you!" I hugged him just for laughs, and grabbed the Misaga's wallet. He wouldn't need it anymore anyway.

I stepped out of the tent, waving around the sword, testing it. "Good weight...good length...wow, it's like this sword was made for me!" I laughed and started walking in the direction Sasuke and Suigetsu went, every now and then going into shops to look around.

* * *

Sasuke's Point of View

Suigetsu pulled the sword out of the dirt easily. "Alright, we got the sword. Now let's go make sure Asami didn't hurt herself, ne?" He attached the sword to his back, smiling.

He was extremely overprotective of the girl, which was amusing to watch. He reminded me of Naruto, who was always chasing after Sakura. Although, Asami didn't notice a thing and Suigetsu didn't realize he liked her. They were just two idiots. And even though I hate people like Suigetsu, I needed him on my team, and if he wanted Asami on our team, well then I guess I had to let her on.

When we turned the corner, we saw Asami, a sword drawn, fighting three guys who had her surrounded. "Asami!" Suigetsu almost leaped out, but I put my hand in front of him. "Wait." He looked at me like I was crazy, but he stayed in place. I pointed to two guys stacked on top of each other, where another Asami sat, eating a lollipop. "Oh, hey guys!" She waved her lollipop hand in greeting, holding out a bag of candies to us with the other. "Want one?"

Suigetsu just stared. "The other one's a clone?"

She nodded, putting the lollipop back in her mouth. "A shadow clone. Easy things to make really. Now come and get one Suigetsu, you know you want one." She held out the bag of candy again, beckoning him over.

The shadow clone was graceful with a sword, simply playing with the thugs, not harming them, but not letting them touch her. Asami, sitting on the two men, looked over at her clone.

"Oh would you hurry it up? Didn't our mother ever tell us not to pick on weaklings?" The clone laughed, and slew the men in one sweeping clone then poofed away, and Asami got up. "So who're we picking up next?"

Suigetsu snorted. "Karin from the south base."

Asami's eyes widened. "No." Suigetsu shrugged. "Apparently Sasuke here needs her powers."

Asami kicked a rock, annoyed. "Damn it."

* * *

**Hey everyone. I'm sooooooooooo sorry I didn't upload yesterday, but when I tried to get to Document Manager it said it was under construction! I as so P.!**

**But anyways, I hope you like my story.**

**Ta~**


	3. Karin the Slut

Asami's Point of View

"We sure do walk a lot." I turned to Sasuke, who remained as emotionless as ever. I sighed. Why did I agree to this? We were walking to the South Base to go pick up Karin, just about the biggest whore I had ever met in my entire life. But, that's just my way of seeing her. Everyone else but Suigetsu and I think she's a saint.

Suigetsu looked back at me, amusement clear in his eyes. Damn him for dragging me along. Then again, I had no where to go so…

"Say, Sasuke, I have a question." Suigetsu put his hands in his pockets, turning from me to face Sasuke.

Okay, keep ignoring me you jerk.

"What."

"Why're you rounding up people?"

Sasuke looked up, watching the clouds. "I've got a certain plan I need to carry out. One that can be accomplished more efficiently if I had a full platoon."

"So why me?"

"I've been planning for this ever since I came to Orochimaru. I picked you out a long time ago." He turned and looked at me. "I just never expected you to have extra baggage to carry."

My eye twitched. "Hey! Listen you little-" Suigetsu cut me off by putting his hand on my mouth. "So why Karin? She's totally devoted to Orochimaru, unlike us. She's least likely to come with us. She and I were experimented on a lot. Plus, she's got a shitty attitude."

I struggled under Suigetsu's hand. Who knew he was so strong? "But I was experimented on more than the two of you combined! What about me?!" Instead of clear words, my sentence came out muffled. I tried biting his hand, but it just kept turning to water.

"And you say Karin has a shitty attitude." Sasuke looked at me with an annoyed expression.

End of the fucking line. I grabbed my sword and cut through Suigetsu's arm to free my mouth. Thank god it turned to water.

"Listen you ass bag! I have had it with you! You are the most emotionless person I have ever met in my entire-"

Sasuke turned and smiled at me. Not a smirk, a sincere, heart warming, seductive (ew.) smile. It stopped me dead in my tracks. What the fuck was that?

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SEDUCE ME?! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR GOD DAMN PROBLEM?" I lunged for him, but Suigetsu just grabbed me with both arms and held me against him while I struggled to get free. Usually, I would say something along the lines of 'Suigetsu, get you hands off me you perv,' but that was beside the point. I was furious.

"Let me go!" I struggled some more, but I couldn't get free. So I stood at a complete stand-still, trying to calm down. Suigetsu looked down at me, expression unreadable.

"You better now princess?"

I scowled. "Get your hands off me."

"Are you going to go crazy on us again?"

I sighed. "Just let me go. You're getting me wet."

Suigetsu's Point of View

Sure, I was mad Sasuke tried to seduce Asami, but I didn't know why I was mad. Usually, I would just laugh and poke fun, but I was mad. I had a hard time dealing with it too. I just grabbed her like that to keep _me _from killing Sasuke. But why? I refused to believe I liked Asami in that way. _There is no way in hell. _

We walked into the base, and as we passed the prisoners, I could hear them whispering to each other. I wanted to laugh at them, but something ugly just came into view.

"I knew it." Karin stood there in all her nonexistent glory. "You came alone Sasuke. So it's true then?"

I frowned and turned to Asami. "Apparently we're invisible Asami. What do you want to do first?"

She looked as if she wanted to snap someone's head off. "I'm out of here." She turned, but I grabbed her wrist. "Aw come on. Don't leave me. I thought we had something special." I expected her to slap me, but she just rolled her eyes. "They're leaving."

She nodded to Sasuke and Karin, who were walking down the hallway. "What the heck?"

So Karin led us to a small room, in which Sasuke and I sat down, and Asami stood in between the both of us. She simply stated she didn't want to sit.

"Karin, I need you. Come with me." Wow Sasuke. Could you be blunter with this?

"I can't just leave! What about the captives?!"

"Suigetsu, go let the prisoners go."

Asami crossed her arms. "Ignoring me cockatoo head?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrist and lead her out the door. Karin let out some more refusals and I shut the door behind us. Asami pulled her wrist from my grasp and put her ear to the wall. I tried to ask what she was doing, but she just pointed to the prisoners. I shrugged and went to open the doors.

I knelt in front of the prisoners and showed them the key.

"So what we heard about Sasuke killing Orochimaru was true huh?"

I nodded. "Sure was."

"So what's going to happen to us?"

"Well, you're gonna be set free by this hot kid right here." I pointed to myself, grinning.

Gasps drifted though the cell. I held up my finger.

"But before I let you all out, I have a favor to ask of you all-" I was cut off by Asami running down the hallway and grabbing the back of my collar. Choking, I was drug down the hallway and around a corner. She backed me up against the wall.

"What're you doing?"

"The second she shut the door, she locked it and started flirting with him saying she would come!"

I blinked in surprise, jealousy rising in me. "So? You jealous or something?"

Relief swept though me when her face contorted in disgust.

"Hells to the fucking NO. Sasuke is such a fucking ass wipe."

"So why're you overreacting about this?"

"I just want someone to agree with me that she's a slut."

I laughed. "Can I do my job now?"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on my shoulders. "I really don't get why you're following orders from this guy. You're hardly free."

I put my hands on her shoulders, mimicking her. "Because I have nothing better to do. Besides, once he gets Juugo, he'll be bossing around him, not me."

She shrugged. "I don't see your logic, but okay." She lowered her hands to her sides and started to walk toward the door that held Sasuke and Karin.

I knelt next to the prisoners, pulling out the key and putting it in the lock.

"Sorry about that gentleman. Asami-Chan just had something pressing to tell me." I said the Asami-Chan part loudly, to let her hear, sarcasm coating it. She simply flipped me the bird.

One of the prisoners looked at me curiously. "Were you two making out back there or something?"

I smirked and glanced back at her as she strode down the hallway. "I wish**."**

* * *

**Woot! yay for Suigetsu! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter....I know it's short...but....yeah.**

**Review?**


	4. Jaded

Asami's Point of View

"Aren't you guys tired?" We all turned to see Suigetsu sitting on a rock, slurping from his cup.

"Let's take a break." He stretched, his arms reaching toward the sky.

Karin snorted and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "You're so lazy. The North Hideout's still a long ways away."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Didn't you say you had somewhere else to go?"

Suigetsu looked up at us. "Yeah. Why don't you just go there? We've already got enough crap to deal with."

Her eyes widened and she stammered. "I-I realized I had business there too!"

I folded my arms. "Sure…"

"Don't you get sarcastic with me bitch!"

I reached for my sword, but when she flinched back, I put my arm down. "You're not even worth it." I walked away; going to the cliff and sitting down, letting my legs hang off. I could still hear them talking.

"Now see what you've done Karin? You've gone and got Asami mad!"

"Tch. So why exactly are you with Sasuke anyways?"

"Hmm. I could ask you the same question…but if you really want to know…" He sighed, and lowered his voice, and I strained to hear him. "I have plans of my own, and I need Sasuke and Asami's help."

Their voices softened more, and I tried to turn to hear them, but I slipped. And fell down the fucking cliff.

Oh joy.

* * *

Suigetsu's Point of View

I heard a single word.

"Shit."

I turned and saw Asami slip off the cliff. I scrambled up and threw off my sword. Running to the edge, I turned to Karin and Sasuke, who looked really confused. "Watch my sword. I need to go save the damsel in distress." I dived down the cliff.

How stupid was I?

I could hear Asami cursing as she fell, trying to grab onto something with ice. Unfortunately for her, the cliff here was clear of foliage, and the cliff basically concaved so we were free-falling in the middle of the air.

_Damn damn damn damn. _"Hold on Asami!"

"TO WHAT?!"

I made myself as aerodynamic as possible, and fell past her. I turned midair as fast as I could and landed on the ground feet-first. "Wow. That was rather painless." I held out my arms and caught Asami easily. I grinned at her.

"Aw, are you falling for me?"

She narrowed her eyes and slapped me, causing water to go everywhere. My head easily went back to normal though.

"I say. Hitting your savior upside the head. That's not very damsel like."

"I am not, in any condition, a damsel in distress."

"Then stop getting in stressful situations."

She rolled her eyes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks. Now let me down. Now."

I grinned and dropped her.

"Ass."

"Love you too."

My sword, falling from above, sunk into the ground a centimeter away from me.

"Holy shit Sasuke! Would you mind not killing me with my own katana?!"

Sasuke and Karin landed next to us. As I strapped my sword back onto my back, Karin questioned me.

"All that fuss and she's on the ground? Some man you are Suigetsu. I'm sure Sasuke would've caught her." My eye twitched as she walked over to Asami and held out her hand.

Asami looked up at Karin, and then glanced at me. "Thank you Karin. You are such a better man than that horrible Suigetsu."

Karin sat there for a second, letting Asami's words run through. Finally, she got it. "Ugh. I do a nice thing for once and you just are a bitch."

"Emphasis on the 'for once'" Asami nodded.

I smirked. She may be mad at me, but she was still on my side. Always a good thing.

Just as Karin grabbed Asami's collar to punch her in the face, Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Guys."

We all looked up to see a semi-unconscious man on the ground. Karin ran over to him, and Asami walked up next to me. "Who's he?"

"He's from the North Base, and he's still alive."

Sasuke knelt down beside him.

"What happened?"

"Uchiha Sasuke? Please…save us."

Asami narrowed her eyes. "Who did this to you?"

"It started as soon as we all heard Orochimaru was dead. There was a riot from the captives. At this rate…" The guy coughed, and then his muscles relaxed.

"Darn. He died."

Asami groaned and slapped the back of my head. "Jerk."

Suddenly, the ground shook, and a creature stood in front of us, the ground cracked around it. It spoke.

"You're…"

Karin, still by the dead guy, widened her eyes. "He's already in level 2 cursed seal form!"

Sasuke simply stepped foreword, and, with his sword drawn, appeared about three feet away. Something I think I'll call flash-stepping.

The thing started to morph out of the cursed seal form back to normal. The guy collapsed on the ground, and Sasuke looked up at the tower ahead. "That's the North Base. Help me find Juugo."

* * *

Asami's Point of View

We stood in front of a group of level 2 cursed seal guys, none of which were Juugo.

"Damn. He's not here."

Suigetsu grinned that evil grin of his. "So that means we can go nuts on these guys, right?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Don't attack their vital points."

Suigetsu laughed. "You are such a leaf ninja. You really should have killed that guy back there."

My eyes widened. He hadn't killed that guy? That was…noble? Okay, maybe that's not quite the word I was looking for. What was the word then? Nice? No. Sasuke's a jerk.

"Let's go." With that, we all leapt into battle, fighting off the cursed seal guys with ease. The battle was finished within seconds.

"Well. They wern't all that strong." Suigetsu breathed heavily, resting on his katana.

"If that thing is so hard to wield, why do you have it?"

Suigetsu looked at me as if I said that I thought pink hair would look good on him. "Because. I am the heir to this sword! If Zabuza can wield it, than so can I!"

I rolled my eyes as Karin came out of a hallway with some keys. "Lets go find him."

We came to a fork in the hallway, and Karin motioned for us to go to the right. Suigetsu and I, leading the way, went on. We walked for a while, and then Suigetsu broke the silence.

"Say, I've been wondering. If the cursed seal made those guys look like freaks, did it do the same to you Sasuke?"

Silence. I turned and stopped dead in my tracks. "Suigetsu…"

"Hey, Uchiha, I'm talking to you!" He turned and saw the same thing I did. An empty hallway.

I heard Suigetsu's knuckles pop. "That little bitch."

I snorted. "She led us down the wrong hallway, huh?"

"Yep."

I clenched my teeth. She's going to get a foot down her throat next time I see her. "Oh well. Looks like we'll just have to find them. Until then, let's just wander around aimlessly like we know what we're doing."

He nodded. "I like the way you think."

But, as it turns out, my idea was not a good one. We ended up right in the big room where we fought all those other cursed seal guys.

"Damn. That bitch is going to die." I put my hands on my hips, annoyed.

"Why're you here?" We looked down to see one of the prisoners looking up at us.

"We're here to get Juugo to join our little club." Suigetsu looked down at the guy, expressionless.

"You may be strong…but you're no where near Juugo's level."

Suigetsu launched his foot into the guy's stomach, growling. "Listen bitch. The only reason you're alive is because Sasuke told me not to kill anyone."

"You'll all be killed by Juugo!" The guy cackled, and Suigetsu motioned to grab his sword.

"Suigetsu, don't."

The guy's laughter didn't stop there. "Yeah, why don't you listen to Ms. Takamori?"

I froze. "How do you know my name?"

The guy's laughter turned into a fit of giggles. "Don't you recognize me? I was one of the people Orochimaru sent to fetch you. You were so terrified."

I narrowed my eyes. "Kill him."

And Suigetsu did just that. I didn't care that the guy's blood splattered on me. Before Suigetsu could say anything to me, we heard a crash. "It's Juugo."

We ran to Sasuke's aid.

* * *

**Yay! I don't know why I added that random little tid-bit in the end there, but I did. :D**

**Thanks for all the favorites and REVEIWS! *cough cough***

***cough***


	5. One Track Mind

Karin's Point of View

Juugo had leapt out of the cell and attacked Sasuke, slamming him against the wall. Sasuke's chakra changed, and Juugo was pushed into the opposite wall, showing a partially transformed Sasuke. _He's hot even when he's a transformed freak! _

Just as Juugo was throwing a punch at Sasuke, Suigetsu appeared, his sword blocking the fist. "Aw, you didn't use that ability when we fought. I'm hurt."

_Damn. He's back. _My plan to ditch him and Asami failed. _For now. _And then, I felt a fist contact my face. I fell to the ground. "You little bitch!" Asami stood over me, a drop of blood on her cheek. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"Enough you two." Sasuke looked back and forth from Suigetsu to Asami, Suigetsu, who was swinging his sword at Juugo, and Asami, who was closing in on me.

_I hope he gets so mad he kills them. _

Unfortunately, he didn't kill them. Snakes surrounded Suigetsu and Juugo, who were frozen in place, and Sasuke had Asami by the collar.

"How about…since you three are causing trouble, I kill you all?"

Juugo and Suigetsu's eyes widened, while Asami just stood there, glaring at Sasuke. She lowered her fists, and he let go of her. She threw the middle finger at me, and then walked to Suigetsu's side.

_Sasuke is the coolest._

The cursed seal on Juugo crept out of sight, and when it disappeared, he looked from his left to his right, and then ran into his cellar. He slammed closed the door, and yelled, "Lock the door!"

Sasuke helped me up, and as he did, he watched Juugo's cellar. "Juugo, I came to free you. Come with me."

_He is such a gentleman. Unlike that jerk over there. _I glanced at Suigetsu, who was staring curiously at Juugo's cell door.

"He scared or something?"

"No, that's not it." Asami glanced at Sasuke, who had a puzzled look on his face.

Juugo's voice came from his cell. "I don't want to kill anymore! Don't make me go outside, please. Just leave me alone!"

"Jeeze. Talk about your double personalities."

I shook my head. "No matter how much he tries, he can't suppress the urges to kill. He has no control over himself. But in reality, he doesn't want to hurt anyone."

The voice from the cell came again. "Please. Just lock me back in. I could start killing at any moment."

Suigetsu shrugged. "Sasuke, I told you it was a bad idea. Just walking next to him could be bad."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sasuke stepped foreword. "Orochimaru is dead, and this place is falling apart. You'll go down with it if you stay here."

"Good. Then I won't kill anyone else."

I heard Asami whisper to Suigetsu. "Jeeze. This guy is bipolar with two one track minds."

Sasuke and Juugo were still having their conversation, unaware of Asami's comment. "Relax. I will act as your prison. If you ever try anything, I will calm you down."

"You can't! Only Kimimaro could. If he isn't here, I'm not leaving."

"Juugo, Kimimaro is dead. He died for my sake."

"H-he died for you? But that means you're…Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes."

There was a pause of silence, and then Juugo came out of his cell.

"It's amazing how this guy's name causes psychopaths like Juugo to come out of the closet." Asami grinned and crossed her arms, while Suigetsu stifled a laugh.

* * *

Asami's Point of View

"Alright, now that that I have collected all of you, it's time to explain why I have gathered you all. I am going to kill Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki and I want you all to help me."

_But isn't that his brother?!_

Suigetsu crossed his arms. "I knew it."

Sasuke turned to Karin. "Karin, you said you had business to attend to. What will you do?"

"W-well. Now that I think about it, it's not that important."

Suigetsu and I seemed to roll our eyes in unison.

"Oh cut the bullshit." I turned to her.

"Yeah, yeah. Be honest. You should say something along the lines of, 'I want to be by Sasuke's side for ever and ever!', maybe." Suigetsu grinned, his teeth glinting in the sunlight.

Karin's face turned beet red as she stammered. "That's not true! Wh-why on Earth would you suggest something like that?!"

Suigetsu laughed. "Bull's-eye! You're so flustered you can barely speak. And anyways, I know the truth. I know what you did to Sasuke a long time ago." Karin's eyes widened and she punched Suigetsu in the face, making water splash everywhere.

_What the hell is he talking about 'What you did to Sasuke a long time ago'?_

Sasuke sighed. "Would you stop picking on Karin Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu laughed, his head still reforming. "Wari, wari Karin. (Sorry sorry.) But for the record, I intend on sticking close to Sasuke. One of the Seven Mist Swordsmen, Hoshigake Kisame is in the same platoon as Itachi. I intend on taking his sword, the Samehada, for myself."

I frowned. "Why am I here then?"

Suigetsu walked over to me, holding my hands in his. "Because I enjoy your company, my love." I rolled my eyes, and with a swift kick to the crotch, had him on the ground before me.

"Now for your real answer?"

"I knew you're a good fighter, so I thought you could help with whatever we were doing." He replied, in a pained voice. "Plus, I needed someone I could tolerate on this platoon."

I rolled my eyes again. "Touched." I coated the word with sarcasm. Jerk.

Karin, ignoring us, turned to Juugo. "So what about you? Now that you're free that is."

"Kimimaro said Sasuke's existence was like his rebirth. And Kimimaro sacrificed his life for you. I need to see how strong of a shinobi you are." He stared at Sasuke the entire time. Creepy.

I decided I would do the math in my head. If Kimimaro died while Sasuke was alive and believed that he would be reborn into someone who was already born? This guy must have been drugged up or something.

"Then it's settled." Sasuke's voice pulled me out of my equations. "The five of us will move as one. From now on, we will be known as Snake." He paused. "Snake has only one purpose..........Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

Akatsuki Meeting

"We're all here."

"What about Hidan and Kakuzu?"

"They are dead."

A blue-skinned man burst out in laughter. "Man! I wish I could've seen that!"

"The nine-tails Jinchuuriki and Kakashi Hatake killed them."

"They're getting quite strong."

"There is another person dead."

"Who?"

"Orochimaru."

"Well, it's been ten years since he left. I guess it was his time. Whoever did it must be pretty impressive. Who was it?"

"It was Sasuke Uchiha."

The blue-skinned man turned to the man next to him, laughing. "So Itachi, you proud of your little brother?"

Itachi said nothing.

"It turns out he has gathered a group. One of them, you may know Kisame."

"Oh?"

"One of the Houzuki brothers."

"Suigetsu? Now that takes me back."

"Yes. It seems he's recruited his own friend along too, a Asami Takamori. Not much is known about her, but it's said that she was an experiment of Orochimaru's since she was eight."

Kisame laughed. "Looks like Suigetsu's got a little girlfriend. How cute."

A shadowy character, the leader, nodded. "They're probably coming after you two. They also have Juugo of Tenpin with them. Watch after yourselves."

A blonde boy looked over at Kisame. "Who's that Suigetsu guy you mentioned Kisame?"

"I last saw him ten years ago. Cute kid, always smiling. He'd always chop the limbs off his opponents before beheading them. People called him the second coming of 'Zabuza the Devil'. A child prodigy in the art of murder."

The blonde boy smiled. "An interesting bunch."


	6. Abuse

**Asami**

We stood in front of a giant, abandoned old warehouse, the rain pouring down on us. "This an old hideout or something?" I crossed my arms, flicking my wet hair out of my face. Sasuke led us in, and started weaving down different hallways.

"Not Orochimaru's. My clan used to use this place as a weapon's storehouse. We'll get ourselves equipped here."

Karin looked around. "The air in here is stifling. It's kinda hard to breathe."

"Well excuse us!"

We all turned to see two little cats behind us.

Sasuke had a slight smile on his lips. "Tenka, Hina. How have you two been?"

"Well if it ain't Sasuke. You've grown up." The smaller of the two walked to us, rubbing against my legs.

The fatter one piped up. "Whatcha here for?"

"Weapons. Medicine. We need to get ready for a big battle."

The cat rubbing against my legs looked up as Suigetsu approached it. "Talking Tunikis! Awesome." He reached out to it, and it snarled at him and swatted at his hand, claws extended.

Sasuke smirked. "They're ninja cats. Don't mess with them unless you want to end up a scratching post."

Suigetsu looked at me curiously. "Why does he love Asami?" I shrugged. "Cats have always liked me."

The cat grinned. "She's friendly. You're not." Suigetsu frowned at the cat, but said nothing.

The fatter of the cats padded over to Sasuke. "You got any goodies for us?"

"How about a return bottle?" He held it up, the fatter of the cats looking at it curiously.

"Let's go see Granny-cat."

The skinnier cat jumped onto my shoulder, and we were led into a room with an old woman surrounded by cats. She looked at me. "Has Tenka finally found someone he doesn't snap at?" I smiled. "It seems your cats have taken a liking to me." Some other cats at come over to me and were rubbing against my legs, meowing.

A young blonde woman shooed the cats away and pulled me over to a dressing room, handing me some better clothes and shoes. "Thanks." She nodded to me. "No problem. Sasuke's paying us after all."

She walked out and started attending to Juugo, who was too big for any regular shirts. How comical.

I sat next to Suigetsu, petting a couple of cats who had sat down in my lap. "So what's this about getting Kisame's sword?"

"Well, I figured that Sasuke would want to get revenge against Itachi, who is on the same platoon as Kisame-sama. I want to gather all the swords of the Swordsmen of the Mist."

"And say Sasuke's mission was something else. What would happen to me?"

"Well, I would still bring you with me. I need someone to help me look, and if I don't have company, I'll go insane."

"Hm…"

The blonde lady came to us, throwing two black cloaks at us. "There. That's everything you all need."

I glanced at Sasuke, who was standing at the doorway, ready to go. I stood, sighing. "Alright Suigetsu, it's time for more walking." He groaned, but got up.

About an hour later, we stood at a cliff, the rain bouncing against our black cloaks. Sasuke looked out into the horizon, emotionless. "Move out."

Suigetsu smirked. "Let's rock. Come on Asami." We ran to the town ahead, and headed straight for the bank. A man guarded the entrance. "Who the hell are you?"

Suigetsu smirked. "Sasuke won't mind if I kill him." I rolled my eyes, but didn't stop him. No use.

After he got rid of the goon, he slipped in the door. I heard a commotion, so I walked in and saw he had two men backed against the wall, using the holes in his katana to keep them in place. One of them already looked half dead.

"You work for Kakuzu of the Akatsuki as a banker and accountant, right?" I folded my arms, a little mad I didn't get to do anything.

The man, eyes wide, shook in fear. "I'll talk! I'll talk! Just don't kill us!"

Suigetsu leaned in. "Atta boy. Keep talking."

I rolled my eyes. I doubted he would spare them. "You get the information; I'll go outside and look for more sources." When Suigetsu looked up, bottom lip sticking out, I sighed. "I just don't want blood on my new clothes. I'll be right outside. Hurry it up."

The man screamed. I walked out, disgusted. Coward. As I walked outside, I felt the ground shake. I looked at the sky and saw a giant cloud of smoke in the forest where we had split up. "SUIGETSU!"

He ran out, his sword bloodied. "What? Why'd you scream? What happened?! Are you okay?!" I simply pointed to the cloud.

"Shit."

"You got the information?"

"We might not need it now. Sasuke never left the forest, nor did Juugo."

"Shit."

"Come on." We ran out to a clearing, and Suigetsu pulled out a summoning scroll. "Kichiyose no Jutsu."

In front of us lie a giant, purple snake, dead. "It's Manda. But how did he die?"

I pointed to his eye, which was clouded with the mark of the Sharingan. "Genjutsu."

I looked over to Manda's nose and saw Sasuke, torn and battered, walking from behind him. "Look!" I pointed to him, and Suigetsu and I rushed over.

"Dude, you're all torn up. What happened?"

I knelt down beside him. "Who did you fight?"

"I…you used me…you brat. Those eyes." I glanced up at the apparently not dead snake. He spoke again. "With those eyes you used me…How dare you." The snake then quieted, and I jumped on his nose, looking into his dull eyes. "He died."

Suigetsu sighed. "Manda was Orochimaru's first pet too. Animals should be treated nicer." I jumped down, looking skeptically at Suigetsu, who just went on with his mini-rant. "You forced a Genjutsu on him."

Sasuke coughed, trying to get up. "It was a last minute thing. I had to."

"Found him!" We all looked behind us to see Karin and Juugo running to us. "I couldn't feel your chakra anymore…you were flying."

I smirked. "You went inside Manda and used a Jutsu to fly elsewhere. But that doesn't explain why you're so torn up."

"Right before I flew Manda, I received a hit. My opponent was the Akatsuki, and he was stronger than I expected."

Suigetsu nodded. "You should rest for a bit."

* * *

**Hey everybody. I know that these chapters are...not really relevent to Asami/Suigestu pairing, but everything leads up to something. :D Please be patient with me.**

**I know this chapter is short, but I want to go with the story line....so...yeah.**


	7. Scent

**Suigetsu**

Sasuke sat at his sickbed in the motel, looking at Juugo, Karin and I. Asami was taking a nap in the other room. When Karin had asked why she thought she could just go take up and take a nap without permission, Asami grabbed Karin by the collar and set her straight. "Listen you! You're getting on my last fucking nerve, and if I don't get sleep soon, I will be crankier than you can ever imagine. It's a good thing for all of us that I get sleep." And with that, she let go of Karin and left the room. Sasuke was amused by it all, rather than annoyed.

"Did any of you get any information on Itachi?"

Karin frowned. "You're in no condition to be thinking of that!"

I shrugged. "I got information on Akatsuki as a whole, but nothing in particular about Itachi." Sasuke looked from me to Karin, who shrugged.

I went on. "They're looking for certain people. People with special kinds of chakra."

Sasuke looked up in interest. "Special chakra?"

"From what the animals tell me, Akatsuki have several bases they operate off of." Juugo looked at the bird perched on his shoulder. "They say they feel strange and unpleasant chakra radiating from those places."

I laughed. "Never woulda guessed that a bunch of stupid animals could sense chakra. Then again, stupid animal summarizes Karin pretty well, so…" Karin's foot smacking into my face, splattering it everywhere. It was an odd feeling whenever that happened, but it was refreshing my face would always come back to normal.

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! I AM FED UP WITH YOUR SHIT TALKING!"

I tried to calm her down so my face could reform. "Cut it out already! It was a joke!"

"Hey guys, you mind stop being idiots for once? Juugo's freaking out again." I heard Asami's voice, annoyance clear in it. Karin jumped off of me and ran next to Asami, who was holding back Juugo. I grabbed him from behind.

"I WANNA KILL SOMEONE!" Juugo cackled, but calmed down as Sasuke used the Sharingan.

Juugo knelt on the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Not a problem." Asami walked over to Sasuke, chips of ice falling off her as she went.

"What's up with you?" Karin had her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" Asami knelt beside Sasuke and changed his bandages.

"Um…I don't know, ice is falling off you as you move."

"Oh that. Yeah, well, when my body is at rest, it coats itself with ice for protection. When I start moving, it cracks and falls off."

Her skin glistened from the moisture of the ice, making her glint in the sunlight as she moved. It was enticing to say the least.

"Pretty cool."

Suddenly, she giggled.

"What's up?"

"Sasuke's out cold." We all looked over to see him sleeping peacefully, despite that he was sitting straight up.

Karin sighed. "Well, I'm going to go run some errands." She stepped out of the motel.

Asami put her hand on one of Sasuke's bruises, cooling it down. "I make a good ice pack huh?"

I laughed.

Juugo, talking to his bird friends, walked outside.

"So how was your nap?"

She sighed. "I wish it was longer. I was having a dream that Karin was getting ripped limb from limb. It was the best dream I ever had. And then I woke up and she was making a mess out of your face. It made me pretty pissed off you know." She nodded, agreeing to her own statement. She got up, layed Sasuke down and walked over to me. When she sat down next to me, I could tell she had taken a quick shower. She smelled like oranges and bamboo.

"I appreciate that my face being kicked in annoyed you." I leaned in to take in her scent.

"Well of course. You're my best friend and I hate Karin, so…" She trailed off and stared at me. "What are you doing?"

"You took a shower. You smell good."

"Um…thanks?"

Suddenly, I felt something slam down on top of me. The door.

"What…the shit." I tried to move my arms, but they were pinned down.

I heard Karin from above. "Sasuke, wake up!"

"Karin, you're squashing Suigetsu!" I hear Asami get up and push Karin off the door, which she got Juugo to push off me.

"Have a nice nature walk Juugo?" I popped my neck. Asami had concern written all over her face, but I shrugged it off to tell her it was no big deal.

"Sasuke, we've been followed. What do we do?" Karin was frantic.

Sasuke, now awake, looked over at us. He sighed. "We run. Asami, grab the map and mark every hideout of the Akatsuki you learned about. Suigetsu, help her. Karin and Juugo, get everything we need together." They both nodded and rushed into the other room.

I looked over at Asami, who's brown hair fell in front of her face as her plum colored eyes scanned over the map. I pulled a piece of ice from her hair.

"You weren't joking when you said everything turned to ice."

She smiled solemnly. "Yeah."

She marked down the places on the map and walked into the extra room to grab her cloak. As I slid my sword onto my back, I thought about how she smiled so sadly at my comment. It was probably all her bad memories or something. My mind drifted back to that guy we talked to in the North Base that said he knew Asami. She was only eight when she was captured. She spent eight years being tortured by Orochimaru and his subjects, so I couldn't blame her for being depressed every now and then. But I just wasn't used to seeing her so down.

I needed some way to cheer her up.

**Asami's Point of View**

We stood at the gate of the town, and Sasuke threw his cloak on.

"Absorbing Orochimaru's powers made my healing rate increase." He looked at Karin. "So who's following us?"

"It could be the Akatsuki, or the Leaf, but it doesn't matter. The Leaf may have information on the Akatsuki. Maybe we should ambush them."

Sasuke shook his head. "If there are as many people as Karin said, it's probably the Leaf. The Akatsuki only travels in two man teams."

I nodded. "Ambushing the Leaf would probably be a waste of time."

Sasuke glanced at me. "I agree. We don't want to deal with the Leaf."

Karin shrugged. "What do we do then?"

"Find Itachi. If we find him, the worst case scenario would be you four having to fight the Leaf's platoon. From now on we move as a team." He held up the map I had drawn. "We will follow the map to find Itachi."

We all nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

**I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry. I havn't uploaded at my usual vigour.**

**You see, my Advanced Academic Stratagies teacher, Mrs. Cobb, gave us the BIGGEST PROJECT I HAVE EVER SEEN. I just turned it in yesterday. :D**


	8. Arguments

Asami

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, and I stood in a small forest, hundreds of miles away from the town that we had fled from.

"I'll go look by myself. You all stay here." Sasuke jumped off, leaving us behind. I sighed, looked from Suigetsu to Karin to Juugo, and the sat down, leaning against a tree. "Wake me up when something interesting happens."

I closed my eyes, but I could feel Karin's glare settle on me. "You're just going to sleep while Sasuke might run into his murderous brother?"

I opened one eye. "Yep."

She groaned, and then walked off, muttering as she went. I smirked. _Get over yourself Karin._

I sat against the tree for a long time, and I was about to go to sleep, but Suigetsu's voice broke the silence.

"Asami…"

"What Suigetsu?"

"You awake?"

"No, I'm talking in my sleep."

A moment of silence settled in, Suigetsu probably pondering over if I really was asleep or not. I opened my eyes, sighing. "What do you want?"

"Do you think Sasuke would win against his brother?"

"I'm not betting with you again, if that's what this is leading to."

"No no. I'm just saying. Do you think Sasuke is strong enough?"

I looked at Suigetsu, who was sitting next to me, his sword next to him. He was picking at his teeth, looking off in the direction Sasuke went. His white hair was waving around in the wind, and his blue eyes followed a falcon in the distance.

"Well, according to all that I ever heard about Itachi, Orochimaru wanted his Sharingan, and Itachi got Orochimaru kicked out of the Akatsuki because of it. If Orochimaru didn't stand a chance against the guy, then how would Sasuke? But then again, there are rumors that-" I stopped, noticing Suigetsu was really close to me, his eyes closed. "What are you doing?"

"You smell like oranges."

"This again? You're kinda creeping me out."

He opened his eyes, the big blue depths baring into me. "Asami, why did you come with me if you don't care about my purpose or Sasuke's? It's obvious you're not liking it here."

I sighed. "Suigetsu, you were the only person I knew that wasn't dead. You were my only friend, and I had nothing better to do. And I do care about your little sword hunt. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here."

He threw his hands up into the air. "You're so difficult!"

"Amen to that."

Suigetsu and I looked up to see Karin standing in front of us, her arms folded. I looked around. Where did Juugo run off to?

"What do you want Karin?"

"Sasuke's chakra is going haywire. I say we go help him."

I shook my head. "He told us to stay here no matter what the circumstance. He'd probably kill us all if we got in the way."

Suigetsu nodded. "Of course, if you want to go, then be my guest. I'm sure he'd kill you any day."

Here we go.

Karin snarled at him. "He would never kill me! We're meant for each other." Her eyes sparkled. I pretended to gag while Suigetsu burst out laughing.

"He would never go for a troll like you!"

"Anyone would go for me way before they went for you!"

Suigetsu leapt up, meeting Karin face to face. "I doubt that."

"Oh yeah? I bet you've never been kissed by a girl!"

"Well, I'm sorry I was locked in a tank of water for the past few years! At least I'm not a slut like you!"

I rolled my eyes at the two of them. They really hated each other.

"I am not a slut! And you've had plenty of time to get your fucking first kiss!"

I got up, annoyed. If they didn't shut up in the next few seconds, I would have to take drastic measures.

"Like hell I have! At least I'm not trying to rape Sasuke in the middle of the night!"

Whoa, what a creeper.

Karin gasped, and reached to slap Suigetsu, but I grabbed her arm. "Shut up." I said it quietly first. I said it again, but they didn't stop arguing. I sighed, my head feeling like it would split in half. I grabbed Suigetsu by the shoulder. I pressed my mouth to his, causing the two of them to go silent. I pulled away and wiped my mouth.

"Now that I have you two's attention, will you do me a favor? SHUT THE HELL UP! IF I HAVE TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU TWO I WILL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF! Got it?" I let the two of them go and walked away.

* * *

Suigetsu

Whoa. Asami just kissed me. To get me to shut up, granted, but she kissed me.

Karin and I stared at Asami's back, and when she disappeared, Karin and I looked at each other. I touched my lips, astounded. _Did that really just happen? _

Karin was speechless. Her mouth was still slightly agape, her eyes wide. Suddenly, she regained her composure, pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and walked the opposite way. I looked down at the tree Asami had been sitting against, ice covering it's one side.

"You screwed up big time Suigetsu." I shook my head at myself and sat down.

* * *

Asami

I stumbled into the woods, my head pounding. All the sounds around me had stopped, but my headache got worse and worse with each passing second. "Damn…" I held my head, the world spinning around me. I collapsed on the grass, looking at my knees.

"Stupid Suigetsu and Karin…" I sighed, laying my head on the ground, looking at the individual blades of grass, which were all the wrong colors. "What's going on…" I squeezed my eyes closed, gritting my teeth. A scene flashed before my eyes of a forest, black flames licking the tree tops and a dark cloud of thunder looming over the area.

"You look kinda sick there missy."

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing sharp teeth and the hilt of a sword. "Suigetsu?"

The man laughed. Too low of a voice to be Suigetsu. "You must be his little girlfriend. Oh this'll be rich!"

I chuckled. "Far from it."

He grabbed me by the waist, forcing me awake.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man grinned, showing his rows of sharp teeth again. "Better now? That'll be good. I like hearing dames scream for the one I'm killin."

I blinked, confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The man threw back his head, laughing. I saw blue skin and beady little black eyes.

"Oh, you'll scream all right. You'll scream as I decapitate you're precious little Suigetsu."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care if you do that. Just so long as I don't have to listen to him argue with Karin anymore."

The man looked back at me, confusion on his face. "You two get in a squabble or something?"

I was too freaked out to say anything. I had finally noticed that the man that was carrying me around was Kisame.

* * *

Suigetsu

"SUIGETSU!" Karin ran from the forest, panting.

"If you want to argue, I'm sorry to say I'm not in the mood."

She shook her head vigorously. "It's Asami. Her chakra's disappeared. And Kisame's here."

My eyes widened and I jumped from where I sat, grabbing my sword. "Where?"

"He's coming this way."

"Get out of here Karin. Get Juugo, and get away. Sasuke still needs you two."

Her eyes widened. "But what about you?"

"I'll kill Kisame, no matter what happens. He'll pay for hurting Asami. Now go!"

Karin hesitated, but I gave her one last glare, and she ran away.

I looked ahead, waiting for Asami's killer to come out of the woods. My grip tightened around my katana.

Here we go.

* * *

**Sigh. School is taking over my LIFE. I hate it. I had to do this project where I planned someone's quinceneara (or however you spell it...). so EXHAUSTING. I am NEVER going to be a party planner. EVER.**

**so i'm sorry I didn't upload sooner, and I'm sorry my grammer is unusually bad in this Author's note........yeah, without spell check and grammer check I'm worthless....**

**Till next time.**

**~Riko.**


	9. Lust

Suigetsu

The breeze whistled through my hair as I waited for Kisame to come into the clearing. My sword, Zabuza's sword, was slightly wobbling in my hands. Was the fear I felt? Or was it anxiety?

I saw Kisame's form in the shadows of the pines in front of me. Something was on his shoulder - and it was moving.

"Shut up you stupid girl!" I heard Kisame's teeth snap into place, but Asami's sweet, ringing voice didn't cease.

"Make me you freaky fish guy!"

"I am not a freaky fish guy!" The blue-skinned Mist Nin came into the clearing, Asami on his shoulder, looking like a defiant rag doll. She was kicking and swinging her arms around like a five year old having a tantrum.

"Now now, Suigetsu, why're you staring as if you've seen a ghost?" I narrowed my eyes at Kisame, but wondered in my mind why Karin would say she couldn't sense Asami's chakra. Then again, she was an idiot.

"So Suigetsu, are you gonna take revenge and claim his sword stuff, or are you two just going to make goo-goo eyes at each other while I sit here on the enemy and rouge ninja's back?" She cocked an eyebrow at me, and Kisame threw his head back, laughing.

"She's quite the keeper, Suigetsu. Quite the attitude though." Asami inhaled sharply and attempted to fold her arms in disdain, which didn't end up as she planned.

"So Suigetsu, how far have you gotten with her, eh?" Those beady black eyes stared into me, ignoring the fuming kunoichi on his shoulder.

"Put Asami down and fight me like a man."

"Why? When I could have fun with this?" He picked her up by the collar, choking her a little. I tried to keep a straight face and not look at her, but when she yelped, I couldn't help but look at the once strong girl, now helpless in the shark man's clutches. Her face was contorted in pain, and I could see Kisame's blue hand snaking up to her neck.

And I couldn't do anything. If I charged, I would and up hurting Asami since I wasn't good at controlling my sword yet. I bit my lip. Kisame knew as well as I did that I was stuck.

Seeing that I understood my dilemma, Kisame pushed Asami out to his arm length, grinning. "Kiss 'er."

"What?"

"Do it. You know you want to."

"What are you, a child porn addict?" Asami attempted to turn her head a Kisame, but he shoved his black-painted nails into her skin.

"Well, you two are almost adults, aren't you?"

"So you're a regular porn addict then, right?" Asami rolled her eyes, then yelped in pain again when he dug his nails into her skin for the second time.

I couldn't believe he was going to just give her to me if I kissed her. What the hell happened to Kisame? I shrugged, leaned foreword, and pecked Asami on the lips, eager to get it over with.

Kisame though, was obviously not impressed.

"Now what the hell was that? If you love the girl, you 'otta kiss her like you mean it!"

Asami and I stared blankly at each other. The least I could say is that this was really awkward. I was inches away from her face, and I could feel her cool breath on my skin. Her eyes bore into mine, until they finally rolled around in a 360 degree motion, and she leaned forward to my face as much as she could, trying to press her mouth against mine. I leaned into her, closed my eyes, and hoped she wouldn't kill me in my sleep for this later.

Her lips were smooth and moist, and they seemed to fit with mine perfectly snug, as if they were made to be that way. Something in the back of my mind took over, and I drug my tongue across the partial opening of her mouth, and she granted me entrance. Our tongues fought for a while, jabbing every which way possible until we got fed up with it and just started sucking face.

My hands were in her soft hair, gliding through them with my fingers. At first her hands were behind her back, but I guess Kisame must have dropped her, because I found them on my shoulders, holding them firmly. We kissed for what seemed like an hour. It was a constant battle, who would end up in who's mouth, and for the most part, Asami was winning I think. I would occasionally open my eyes just to make sure it was her I was kissing, and not someone else. I couldn't believe I was even holding her, let alone sucking face with her. It was unreal.

At one point, we came up for air at the same time, and I nestled my nose into the crook of her neck, taking in her scent of orange blossoms. How she could possibly get herself to smell like that I could never say. Her hair tickled my skin as I nibbled on her neck softly.

"Suigetsu…"

"Hmm?"

"Kisame's gone. You can drop the act." Her voice sounded pained somehow, but I wasn't going to stop what I was doing. I'm not sure what loving someone felt like, but I'm pretty sure this was close enough. I sighed and laid my forehead on her shoulder.

"I'm not acting Asami." I felt her stiffen beneath me, and then relax again.

"Really?"

The corners of my lips lifted, and instead of a grin, came a sincere smile. Something I had never done before. I felt accomplished, to say the least. I lifted my head, and, my face inches from hers, said something I never thought I would say in my life. I opened my mouth, but felt a finger go against it. I cocked my eyebrow at Asami, who smiled.

"Okay, I get it. You aren't faking it. How long have you…felt like that?"

"Not sure. I never knew what it felt like exactly."

She looked thoughtfully at me, but then grinned. "I wonder what the team would think if they knew we just made out."

At the mental image in my mind, I threw my head back and laughed as Asami giggled quietly. When we stopped laughing, an awkward silence fell over us. I looked around the clearing, my head scratching the back of my head as Asami ducked behind her hair. Luckily (or maybe not so much), Karin and Juugo came into the clearing.

Karin's hair was sticking up on all sides, and anger was funneling out of her like she was a steam engine.

"What happened?! I thought Asami was dead…and then she showed up again…and then Kisame left…" she trailed off, staring at us, perplexed.

Game face back on, Asami brushed by me, orange blossom filling the air around me and then leaving as soon as it arrived. She shrugged at Karin nonchalantly. "Don't worry Karin. I won't die before you, that's for sure." She picked up her sword from the ground, and walked to Juugo, asking which way Sasuke was.

I smiled as Karin's anger surged more, but she couldn't do anything. I refused to let her touch a single hair on Asami's head. Juugo said that Sasuke was done fighting Itachi and won, much to Asami's and my surprise. Then, of course, Karin went on about how Sasuke was a great ninja and then started to talk about getting married to him, to which Asami and I mock-puked at. Juugo, however, just kept Karin from killing the both of us as we headed the group, every now and then stealing looks at each other between insult. And even though Karin's presence made me want to hurl for real, I remained sane simply by feeling Asami's presence next to me. Something about her was so soothing.

Suddenly, Karin's shrill scream stopped my train of thought, and I looked ahead to see black flames covering the entire forest in front of us.

I glanced over at Asami, who was grinning.

"I guess we found Itachi."

"He, my dear girl, is dead. And Sasuke will soon be too, if you don't want him to come with me. So I assure you, Team Hebi, I am not your enemy." We all glared at the man with the orange twisted mask. On his back was Sasuke, beaten and battered.

"Well then. I guess we'll come with." I looked over at Asami again, who's eyebrows were knitted at the masked man. She obviously didn't trust him.

Then again, with the Akatsuki cloak, why would we trust him?

* * *

**Well then. That was an eventful episode huh? I liked it...**

**But anyway....I need ideas. NOW. Like seriously, I am stuck. MAJORLY.**

**So if any of you have any wonderful ideas, please message me, and DON'T PUT IT ON YOUR REVIEW. (wouldn't want people to know before hand....if people even read the reviews........)**

**But you can review good stuff along with your ideas if you'd like. :D**


	10. Simple Indulgence

Asami

I do not understand Kisame's logic. Was he really a porn addict, or was he a blue skinned love guru? These were questions that I didn't know the answers to, and nor did I want to know.

I do, however, understand that I did have a tiny little seed of a crush on Suigetsu, which blossomed into a giant Bird Of Paradise plant over the course of two or three seconds of making out.

My life just got really complicated. Was I going to go by my heart's instinct, or was my brain going to take over and tell me not to get too involved? Then again, wasn't I already too involved to back out? These were the true questions I needed answers to, and I didn't know who to turn to. Sasuke, no matter how much he may get on my nerves, may seem like a good listener, due to the fact that he may as well be a lifeless pole.

But what about Juugo? Even though he has a double personality and could possibly turn into a bloodthirsty creeper when I finally get him alone to talk to him, he's nice when he's in his normal, I-love-birds state.

And then there's Karin, whom I hate with every fiber of my body and soul. But, despite her ugliness, she is a girl, so maybe she can give me advise. Then again, there's the fact that I hate her, so that's a no.

And so, with Suigetsu automatically crossed off, there is that weird masked guy (no.) and Kisame, the one who made us kiss (or make out, really) in the first place. But, from my assumption that he is a rapist and porn addict, I think not.

Sasuke is beaten to shreds, so I'll either not get to see him, or I'll get nothing out of him since he's on critical care and could die at any time.

Juugo it is.

I had some trouble finding him, and nearly ran into the blue skinned rapist/love guru/porn addict, but I eventually found him outside talking to some birds, which was good, because if he started to get insane on me, the bird's frantic flapping of wings would give me about three seconds to register and get my sword out. I was in pretty good shape.

I sat next to him on a rock, getting my speech ready.

"Juugo, would you consider yourself as I good listener?"

He looked off into the distance, and shrugged. "Would you consider me a good listener?"

Of course. These people and their answering questions with a question. "I guess."

"What would you like to say?"

I sighed. "Well, when Kisame came by and walked me to Suigetsu, he made us…uh…do something." I glanced at the blonde in front of me, who had no expression, telling me to go on.

"For reasons I haven't figured out yet, he made us…uh…kiss."

That certainly got a reaction out of Juugo. His head spun around, but the birds did not flee, thank goodness.

"Then you know he loves you?"

My eyes widened. "He told you?"

"No." He turned around again, back to his calm state. "I could tell by looking at you two. It was like you two clicked automatically. He's very protective of you."

I blushed involuntarily, which Juugo saw. His face grew soft.

"I can see you love him too."

"I think so."

"Then go to him. If it is what you want, then do it."

I looked at Juugo, who was watching me with kind eyes. "Thank you Juugo. I knew you would give me good advise." I stood and walked to Suigetsu's room.

I knocked on the door, and he answered it, without a shirt on. Well then.

"Hey."

"Hey." I tried to stop myself from looking him up and down, taking in his body, but my eyes are apparently not attached to my brain.

He grinned and said something very Suigetsu-like. "Like what you see?" He grinned his toothy grin, his eyes smiling.

I rolled my eyes, despite the fact that I really did. "I want to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Should I put a shirt on so you can concentrate?"

"No."

"So you do like what you see, huh?"

I didn't answer, just looked at his room, which was pretty small compared to mine. I sat on a chair across from the bed, putting my head in my hands, trying to think of what to say.

I heard Suigetsu say something, and I felt myself being picked up. He threw me on the bed, and slid on right next to me. "Let's at least be comfortable."

He lay beside me, but did not face me. He stared at the head rest about a foot away from him. I fished for words to say in my brain, but could think of nothing.

"Look, Asami, if you're here to reject me, just leave."

I chuckled, amused that he guessed the complete opposite.

"Asami. Don't torture me, please-"

"If I was here for what you think I am here for, I would be gone already."

He glanced at me, his eyes skeptical.

"Suigetsu…I think what I'm trying to say is…I've thought it over and I have had a crush on you since we formally met. The thing is, Juugo said that we seemed to automatically click…I never realized it before though…"

"Yeah, I just figured it out when you…uh…kissed me." He rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. I rolled over, my body turned to him completely. He watched me with hazy eyes, and we just sat there looking at each other for a while. Finally, he leaned down and rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"I wish we didn't have to follow Sasuke around all the time. I wish we could just relax and…lay like this every now and then."

Suigetsu said nothing, but I could tell he agreed. Something about this moment was so…cliché.

I mean, if I closed my eyes, I could only feel Suigetsu with me, nothing about my surroundings, as if he was the world right then. It was an odd feeling, not knowing what was going on around me. What happens if Karin walks in? Or Sasuke? Hell, what if Kisame walked in on us? What conclusions would he jump to? Would he laugh? Be angry? Why did I even care what he thought?

Questions fill my brain more than facts do at this point, which really pisses me off. If only I wasn't so unaware of what was around me. Then again, the feeling of being with someone in stead of alone surrounded by fire was comforting.

I remember when I first met Suigetsu face to face. It was when Orochimaru got bored of him and brought him to the warehouse that we were both held in. I had knocked out the guard outside of my cell, and was sneaking out. Then, I was stubborn. I didn't think about what punishments I would get if I did something.

I was naive.

Orochimaru brought Suigetsu in, and saw me trying to sneak out. His guards brought me to an area of the warehouse that had wires that stuck out of the drywall, and they slammed my body against the copper electrically charged wires. Suigetsu tried to stop them, but Orochimaru, being himself, just laughed at me and had someone hold Suigetsu back. It was humiliating. They made an example out of me.

Orochimaru left after telling the guards to let me recover for a while. They were filling Suigetsu's tank up, so he came and sat next to me and told me about himself while I remained silent. I kept wondering how this boy could be so optimistic even though he was going to be stuck in a tank of water. He was called over by the guards, and before he got up, he squeezed my arm.

One comforting gesture made me think about the boy almost every day, trying to get rid of the fiery pain that surrounded me every minute of every hour of every day.

And here I was, lying with him on a cool afternoon, with the remnants that the man that ensnared us for so long was dead.

* * *

**I am soooo sorry I didn't upload for a while. My mom, my technical know-how for my household, went to D.C. and within two hours of her departure, my internet CRASHED. And she couldn't fix it till today.**

**So excuse my tardiness, I'm just having major issues.**

**Stinking AT&T is a JERK!**

**(I do not own AT&T [who would own such a crappy company?!], Naruto, or any of its characters. but I DO own Asami. OWNED)**


	11. Contentment

Suigetsu

"Favorite color?" I glanced at Asami, who lay beside me, her hair cascading around her shoulders. It was getting pretty long. She narrowed her eyes, deep in thought.

"You would think I knew what my favorite color is…blue I guess."

I stared at the cracks in the ceiling, which branched out like a dead tree's limbs that once searched for sunlight. "Why's that?"

"The color of water." I glanced over at her as she stared at the ceiling. Her green eyes darted around, taking in her surroundings for the thousandth time, as if overnight it would suddenly change.

"Why don't you ever use your ice power?"

She was silent for a while, her eyes staring at one place in the wall, as if she could stare at it so much it would make a hole.

"Well, for one, it tires me out. And besides, unlike you, I'm a solid. I can try and forget about what Orochimaru did to me. With you…it's there every day." She breathed in and out, her chest rising and falling accordingly. Her head turned and her green eyes peered at me in between the light brown bangs. "I don't want to use it…because it reminds me that I was once an experiment…those are memories I want to…burn away." She winced at her choice of wording.

"You mean wash away?"

She smiled, nodding. I reached out and stroked her hair, which was soft like silk and had her trademark scent of orange blossoms. I still had no idea how she could possibly smell like that all the time. As I breathed in, I heard footsteps cascading down the hallway to my room. Asami sighed and slipped off the bed, pulling her kimono around her tighter, as she had loosened it so she could relax. I stood and pulled a shirt on, knowing that it was probably Karin coming.

Karin burst through the door with the urgency that she was on fire, which meant that Sasuke had probably woken up. She glanced at us both, who scowled at her for ruining the peace.

"The looks of love." Sarcasm coated her words as she stared at Asami and I as she would insects - something to squash.

"What do you want Karin?" Asami crossed her arms, and though usually I would think she looked menacing, in a kimono she just looked too innocent.

"It's not like I interrupted anything." Karin shrugged and motioned for us to follow her out of the room.

We stepped into a large, open room coming off of the breezeway and saw Sasuke sitting at the large table in the center, talking to Kisame and the masked man, whom we learned was named Tobi. According to this Tobi guy, Sasuke had successfully killed Itachi.

Sasuke then told us to sit, and he told us the story of his brother - that he was actually a good man and saved his brother and wanted to die for killing his clan members, blah blah blah. Very boring. The only interesting part was when Sasuke looked like he was going to cry.

But Asami made a very bad mistake at that point.

"Well you're an idiot Sasuke. You killed your own brother in cold blood when he actually was trying to save you from all harm. And then he wanted you to kill him? Pathetic. You're brother's quite a coward if he can't deal with killing people."

Suddenly, as if in slow motion, I saw Sasuke leaping across the table with his sword drawn - needless to say in Asami's direction. I jumped up as fast as I could and stopped Sasuke's sword with my own, just inches away from Asami's face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me, black orbs seeming to peer into my very core.

"Stand aside Suigetsu. This woman has gotten on my last nerve."

I growled at him, baring my teeth. "Chill out Sasuke. We all know that Asami just has no filter between her brain and her mouth. If the truth bothers you so much, then ignore it, don't blow your cap."

Sasuke studied me for a minute, his eyes remaining at their narrowed state. Finally, he spoke.

"So you've chosen her over Kisame's sword?"

I felt Asami tense beside me. I glanced at her, knowing she was looking at me. I sighed. "Yes."

Sasuke lowered his sword and looked at the two of us. "Itachi is dead. You no longer have to be in team Hebi. You may leave whenever you like. However…" he turned his gaze to Asami, who was sitting stiffly in her chair. "…you have to go now. I no longer want you in my presence."

Asami grinned and stood, her eyes twinkling in delight. "I thought you'd never say that." She turned and strutted out the door, hips swaying confidently. At the archway, she faced the group, and smiled. "Well, it was horrible working with you; Karin and Sasuke. Juugo, you were insightful, however, so this is not aimed at you." She flipped the middle finger to them, and turned and disappeared behind the corner.

Though I know everyone was staring at me, wondering what my decision was going to be, I knew exactly where my destination was. I walked out, not looking at any of them. I knew where my heart was, and it was with Asami.

No one could change that.

I walked into Asami's room and watched as she packed her things. I walked behind her and slipped my arms around her waist, lying my head on her shoulder.

"So you've chosen me over your dream?"

"My dream is to lead a good life. That Seven Swordsman of the Mist thing was just a side stop in case I couldn't find what I was looking for."

"What were you looking for?"

Closing my eyes, I took in the orange blossom scent that was so familiar now. "Someone to spend my life with."

She took my hands in hers, rubbing my palms with her thumbs. "I've been here the whole time."

"I was blind."

She nestled her head into the crook of my neck, and we stood like that for a while. Eventually, she spoke.

"I think it's time to leave." She untangled herself from me, slipping her bag onto her back. She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling. "You coming or not?"

I grinned and kissed her forehead. "Just let me get my stuff."

* * *

Sasuke

I watched the pair walk out the gates of the hideout, hands interlocked. I knew this would happen eventually, but it was strange to see them go. I was sad to see Suigetsu go. He was a good member of the team. I sighed. Now it's down to me and Karin and Juugo. _Time to recruit someone else I guess. _

Then again, Itachi was dead, no matter what side he was really on. My only wish now was to punish Konoha.

I glanced up again to see Asami's brown hair flying free in the wind as Suigetsu's back, obscured by the giant sword, faded from my view.

"At least they found what they wanted."

* * *

**Thank you all for being so supporting. This is the end of Automatic.**

**Before all of you start to complain, I have a plan.**

**this may be the end of Automatic, but this is certainly not the end of Suigetsu and Asami. No, certainly not.**

**I will be making a add-on series of their adventures on the road, finally away from Sasuke, Karin, and Juugo. comedy and drama are promised.**

**Can't wait to put it out there! **

**~riko 3**


	12. Author's Note Please Read

Hey guys, for those of you who want to know…

The sequel, Wander, is up on my page! Woo!

I'm sure you'll like it, so go read it! NOW!

Thanks;

Riko~


End file.
